Sir Pemberton Molyneaux QC
From Aristopaedia, the free, crowd-sourced encyclopaedia of the gentry, knightage, baronetage, and peerage, sponsored by Cokayne’s and Black’s. Sir (Christopher) Pemberton (Evelyn) Molyneaux QC, 'born 18 September 1962, is a barrister and head of Markham Chambers (named for the Lord Chief Justice to Edward 4th), Paper Buildings, Inner Temple. Most notably, he is often instructed for the Duke of Taunton or the Taunton Estates; in which connexion he has observed, as regards potential witnesses, ‘The Servants’ Hall at any one of Charles’ old piles, is less a Servants’ Hall than an SCR, or at any rate an MCR or GCR. Everyone’s an expert in something, has taken a degree in this or is taking another in that, or is a recognised and published expert in the other thing.’ 'Contents 'Early life' Sir Pemberton, the son of Cdr Christopher Evelyn Alleyn Molyneaux RN and his wife the Hon. Theodosia Thorold, was born in London on 18 September 1961, and educated, as were his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather, all Old Aluredians themselves, at King’s College, Taunton. He was then presented with the choice between a Naval career or one at the Bar (although a thoroughly civilian great-great-granduncle had managed to combine the two to an extent, as Judge Advocate of the Fleet). He chose the latter, and went up to New College Oxon to read Jurisprudence, in which he obtained a First Class degree. He then completed his postgraduate training at City. 'Career' He was called to the Bar in 1987. He did his pupillage at the chambers of which he is now the head (which were at that time temporarily relocated to King’s Bench Walk and then to Malet Rents); upon his call he then joined those chambers, being marked as a prospective high-flyer from the off. All the same, he managed to scandalise not a few senior Templars by his declaration that, although he was always happy to take commercial work and Chancery cases involving real property, trusts, and probate, he was damned if he were going to succumb to crippling specialisation. This perhaps laudable aim did not altogether survive his subsequent association with the Taunton Estates and the Duke of Taunton, in whose interests he came to be increasingly briefed, commonly rather by Simon Hales-Owen than by the firm Watkins Dod Gorton, when someone sinuous and serpentine (in the Duke’s characterisation) was wanted. Perhaps the most notable of his successes in the Duke’s interest never came to court: his brief in the restoration of the Woolfonts & Chickmarsh Railway matter, and, yet more cannily, his successful settlement with a very reluctant National Trust and Treasury in retrieving Hellgill Hall for the present Lord Mallerstang – and thus eventually for Hugo Mallerstang’s and the Duke of Taunton’s joint heir presumptive, Rupert, Master of Dilton. Sir Pemberton was made a Bencher of his Inn and took silk in 2007, in which year’s Birthday Honours he was invested Knight Bachelor. 'Personal life ' Outside of the law, his only interests are chess, wines, London architecture of the late Stuart and Georgian periods, sailing, and National Hunt racing. Defying certain conventions, he is notably close friends with the ‘mere solicitor’ Simon Hales-Owen, with whom he co-owns a small ketch. He is unmarried. 'See also' * Simon Hales-Owen * Anthony Macey * Watkins Dod Gorton * The Duke of Taunton * The Taunton Estates * Markham Chambers * Malet Rents * Paper Buildings * King’s Bench Walk * The Inner Temple 'References ' 'Further Reading' Category:Characters Category:Barristers Category:QCs Category:Templars Category:Benchers of the Inner Temple Category:Inner Temple barristers Category:People from London Category:Alumni of New College Oxon Category:Persons educated at King’s College, Taunton Category:Old Aluredians Category:Yachtsmen